


Your Heart Beats for Me

by BigenderGhost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Crying, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Markus just loves Simon a lot, Mutual Pining, Our Hearts Are Compatible Scene, POV Simon, POV Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Painting, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Simon dies, Simon has anxiety, Simon needs a hug, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Then Markus Brings Him Back, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, interfacing, no beta we die like men, suck my dick david cage, wireplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigenderGhost/pseuds/BigenderGhost
Summary: Simon gave his heart for Markus during the Protest. He knew he wouldn’t be coming back....And then he did.ORThe one where Markus couldn’t leave Simon dead and brought him back. Simon panics because he didn’t think he’d have to deal with the aftermath of confessing.





	Your Heart Beats for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a super angsty thing for Simon. 
> 
> I love Simon a lot and this paring is so pure.

He watched Markus get shot.

Heard the gunshot as the bullet tore though the air. The sound settled in his gut, adding to his unease. He watched Markus crumple to the ground with a dull thump. A sense of dread weighed heavy in Simon’s mind. He was filled with a sudden determination, a new task flittered across Simon’s vision.

_// Save Markus //_

Simon threw himself down to the ground, barely dodging the sudden rain of bullets. He crawled behind a concrete divider and took deep breaths he didn’t need. Swallowing thickly, Simon peered over the edge of the divider. Markus wasn’t were he’d last seen him. Simon scanned his surroundings, eyes darting in every direction.

When he finally spotted Markus, he wasted no time calculating the best way to get to him. Simon scrambled out from behind the divider, running to hide behind anything he could, narrowly escaping the bullets the humans were still firing. Not many of their people were left, Simon noted painfully, nearly tripping over the bodies on the ground. Once he reached Markus, he fell to his knees in front of the other man. “Markus!”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Simon whispered softly, unsure if he was trying to convince Markus or himself.

Markus simply looked up at him, sitting with his back against a concrete divider, hand pressed to the center of his chest, a grimace on his face. Thirum soaked through Markus’ jacket, leaving the brown color darkened with the blue. “You can make it without me. Our cause... It’s all that matters.”

“No. No!” Simon said firmly, hoping to quell some of his fear. “We can’t win without you!”

Simon scanned Markus, running a quick diagnostic. They didn’t have much time, considering the sounds of gunshots and people yelling.

_// Running diagnostic... //_

_// Damaged bio-component Thirum Pump #8463z //_

_// Shutdown imminent //_

Markus was going to die. The bullet had damaged his heart, and without a new one Markus would shutdown. Struggling to stay calm, Simon read over the  
bio-component’s serial number again.

_#8463z..._

That matched Simon’s. He could save Markus! He would die in the process, but if it meant Markus got to live, it would be worth it. Simon immediately started tearing open his shirt.

“Simon, what are you doing?” Markus asked, voice laced with static. He didn’t have much time.

“Out hearts are compatible.” Simon looked at Markus, still fumbling with his shirt. “You have to take mine.”

“No. Simon, _no_.” Markus reached out, trying to stop him. Simon brushed him off, successfully creating a tear in his shirt.

“You’re the only one who can lead us. You’ve got to live.” It was true. Without Markus, the revolution would fall apart.

“I can’t let you do that.” Markus raised his hand and tried to push Simon away. He pushed back, he was not going to let Markus die. Not now.

“If you don’t,” Simon got into Markus’ face, “you’ll _die_. And our cause will die with you!”

They gazed at each other, both stubborn as they were scared. Markus’ eyes searched his face, looking for something. There was a pause, and then Markus was lowering his hand, seemingly finding what he was looking for. Taking as a sign to continue, Simon reached down and opened Markus’ shirt. If they hadn’t been in a life or death situation, Simon would have spent forever looking at Markus’ skin.

Feeling sick, Simon pulled Markus’ Thirum Pump from his chest. It make a cracking noise and Simon wanted to cry. He tossed the pump away, hearing land in the snow. Markus watched him as he pulled his own pump from his chest. Simon jerked at the feeling. It felt so invasive and _empty_.

Warning signals and error message popped up around Simon’s vision, but he ignored them. The timer in his peripheral vision started to count down as he placed his Thirum pump into Markus’ body.

_// Missing bio-component Thirum Pump #8463z //_

_// Shutdown imminent //_

_// 00:59 //_

Simon sat down next to Markus slowly, his movements hazy and mechanical.

_// 00:50 //_

Markus was kneeling in front of him suddenly, sadness written on his face. Simon just gave him a smile. How could he be sad about dying, if it meant Markus got to live?

_// 00:43 //_

Simon brought his hand up to Markus’ cheek, running his thumb underneath Markus’ blue eye. He put his other hand on the other man’s neck, pulling him down so their faces were mere inches away from each other.

_// 00:36 //_

Simon used what little strength he had left to pull Markus forward and kiss him softly. He pulled away almost immediately, head falling back against the concrete behind him.

_// 00:18 //_

“Set our people free, Markus.” Simon said, static filling his voice.

_// 00:07 //_

“I love you..” Simon whispered, gazing at Markus’ mismatched eyes. Because it was now of never right?

_// 00:03 //_

His vision started to grey out, eyes unfocused.

_// 00:01 //_

He could hear Markus calling his name before everything went dark.

_// 00:00 //_

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A SECOND CHAPTER! 
> 
> The second chapter will be longer than the first I promise. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
